clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Code1125/1
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Code1125! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates Alright Hope to see you there dude! By the way, I'm Sharkbate! The third best user here. I have the third most ammount of edits and I'm a bureaucrat. I'm hopping to meet you buddy! My penguin name is Snowman 1001! Here is a photo of my player card. You may think I edited it but I didn't. I took it with the Print Screen button. I WON'T be wearing those clothes though. I will be wearing a black hoodie, sneakers, 3D glasses, and Blue Bunny Ears! Anyway, see you there! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 20:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Woot! Wanna meet? I'm Ben 100022 on CP and i'm on Half Pipe and at the Iceberg!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:19, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Wha? Who said I was feuding with Metalmanager? He is one of my best friends. Sorry, if I make a shop for you, Metal will kick my behind! Lol..(that was a joke but he will get mad) sorry dude. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:12, 20 March 2009 (UTC) He was joking about the sanity thing! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:20, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry boi! I can't log back on til party day! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:36, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Tracker Tell me where Aunt Arctic and Cadence is cause I REALLY want to get their backrounds. I'll help u find them if u help meCode1125 23:37, 20 March 2009 (UTC) OP fire awards Yes it is 5am EST. If you can't make it, I can remove you from the guest list for the first one, and put you on the list for the second one (In 3 months time) which will be in the afternoon GMT.--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 08:52, 21 March 2009 (UTC) THE OP FIRE AWARDS HAVE BEEN CANCELED. THIS IS DUE TO MY INABILITY TO GET ON THE COMPUTER THEN. SORRY. User Page hey if someone can tell me how to make the stuff like "This users penguins' name in" i will help them find Cadence and Aunt Arctic. Your Card Jitsu Challenge Sorry...Sharky Shop is closed on Saturdays...sorry....... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 22:14, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I Saw and ya he should. --Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 16:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) p.s. look for Cadence on Yukon! I met her there today at 1 am! EST!!! Sharkbate Talk Go look! He told shark on me!! look he said at the end and he did spell me wrong, SHAME ON YOU BEN100022! umm there is a space between 'N' and '1' last time i check right?--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 16:44, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Oh Dang! I just remembered! Me and him share an IP adress! How can we fix that? If he gets blocked so will me and Pingali Moi! It happened the other day!!! Eep!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 16:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Nice job YOU FREAKING MADE ME QUIT! YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND! FORGET IT! YOU THINK I'M BLIND! I CAN BLOCK YOU FOR TALKING ABOUT A BUREAUCRAT (me) IN A MEAN WAY! HOW DARE YOU! WHO SAID I WAS ON SONIC'S SIDE? I DON'T LIKE SONIC! I GAVE THE AWARD BECAUSE HE '''APOLOGIZED'! LOOK UP THE DEFINITION IN THE DICTIONARY! DON'T EVER TALK TRASH ABOUT ME AGAIN! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 17:09, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! It's official i '''do not like' Sharkbate he has gotten real mean! Is there a does not like Sharkbate templaye like the TS one?--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:31, 23 March 2009 (UTC) There is a Rockhopper one! i think it's ... ya that's it!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:44, 23 March 2009 (UTC) p.s. i didn't say i hate him i just dislike him not strongly just barely@ I don't know how We should ask Alexeedo he knows how! ya then i could make cool stuff! There should be a Seen Sensei one! lol!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:54, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Sure! What Templates do you want on your page? --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 02:36, 23 March 2009 (UTC) wait ago code!! NOW SHARKBATE HATES SONIC NOW AND BESIDES HE TOLD ME THAT HE LIED ABOUT APOLIGIZING NO WONDER WHY THERE IS A SIGN IN HIS PAGE THAT SAYS HE'S EVIL!!!!! HE TOLD HES GONNA BLOXCK SHARKBATE AND BEN100022 FOR BEING RUDE TO HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey who ever said this that is part true!!! I got blocked but had Staffan unblock me!!!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 20:23, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Could this be if Crisis IV? If he quits? Seriously! It would be our Fault wouldn't we get hate mail? But one question! How do you get Hate mail on YOUR REAL EMAIL? Oops! hit the wrong button on the your real email!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 20:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Ya Of course you can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 21:08, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Alright Do you wanna be friends or not? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 21:37, 23 March 2009 (UTC) RE: So do u? I can't right now. I'm playing Penguin Chat 3 from http://www.archive.org. I'm also making a movie. You can be in the sequel because you ROCK! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 18:41, 28 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Ok What happens at Night on Club Penguin. You'll be in What happens at Night on Club Penguin II --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 18:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Woah Woah Woah! Since when am i famous? I really didnt know i was! How i found out: Ben 10022- BUDDY! (Under Famous pengs) --I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me or get a face full of Swampfire!(Subject to change as 10 new aliens are on Ben's watch after S2) I love CP and the CPW!!!! 18:56, 28 March 2009 (UTC) p.s. like my new Sig? The Aliens I don't know but the sneak peek of the one looked cool! I will call him Darkus Prime! Idk if that's its name or not i will search it and i gave u the template! Ummm I'm actually more famous then Ben! I'm a beta. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 19:05, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Well? You gonna request or buy? The shop was openend at 6:00 EST! and 4 aliens i made are up or you can request your own and i'm appointing you Co-Owner!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me or get a face full of Swampfire!(Subject to change as 10 new aliens are on Ben's watch after S2) I love CP and the CPW!!!! 01:15, 29 March 2009 (UTC) RE: So can we? Not at the moment... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 17:31, 29 March 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Shop Thankyou for Signing Up to The Sith Cub Shop! You have recieved '{(100 SCpts)}' on your shopping card! '''Here is your card!' To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] [[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] Problem :-( There was a serious problem during the making of the Template you requested at Alxeedo111’s Template Factory. It is that: the Image you requested to be put inside ( ) doesn't exist! Please reply with a new picture or the correct Image code so this problem can be fixed! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... ''or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 23:17, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Like your Alien? If so please reply if you would like to have me create another or win the Secret Alien of the month (Coming Soon!) go to the Alien Creation Shop!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me or get a face full of Swampfire!(Subject to change as 10 new aliens are on Ben's watch after S2) I love CP and the CPW!!!! 00:46, 30 March 2009 (UTC) meeting sure, im now at server mammoth at the cove. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 15:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Don't You like your alien?? Plus Mr. Co-Owner we are opening the Alien Battle Arena in 5 Days! Plz reply to my QUESTION!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 23:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ok Alien Q: May i enter him in the Battle Arena? Alien A: Yes you may. Sig Q: How do i create a new sig? Sig A: Go to more and and click my Preferences and then scroll and you will find your sig maker!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 23:38, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want the Template! Here was your request: *Code1125 **This User needs the Aunt Arctic Backround! Or else... **Green **Medium **Yes *** **Green **No There were no problems in the making! :-) Here is what it should look like: Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Template Factory! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 00:15, 31 March 2009 (UTC) RE: How do you play PC3???? Simply put i don't know!!!!!!!!!!!!I've tried so idk!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 00:50, 31 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Virus Umm if you have the perfect virus blocker you can get on! I am!!! Ok?!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 20:12, 31 March 2009 (UTC) =RE: Virus I freaking said my computer has Virus Protection from this YEAR!!! I don't need to worry! So give it a rest!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 20:22, 31 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Srry Thank you!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 20:26, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Attention All Users of the CPW! User Alxeedo111 is now User:Alxeedo! :-D My page has been moved! My edits will still show up as Alxeedo111, but my new username is Alxeedo! Please call me that from now on. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 21:28, 31 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. You are the first User to get that message! Ummm... sure I guess... what do you mean? Anything? --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 21:34, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Rockhopper Fan Club Template Hi Code. Since you joined the club, please put this template on your page!!! Thanks! --Yorkielvr333CP 22:58, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! The Virus I read about it online. I couldnt've saved my computer without you. Thanks. But It's called the Conflicker Worm, might steal passwords, credit cards passwords, and other stuff. I'll make sure that everyone else knows by helping you out. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! Can i make a Friend Award for you? You are my BEST friend ever on CP and in real life it is Kesak11 who is currently in Dev. Reading. I am in Computers 1!!! Funny huh?--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 11:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Okay I'm going to take the notice on my page off anyway. I don't really care, as long as I have friends, which I do, then it's okay. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 11:35, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Afraid I was afraid I would get blocked. [[User:Spider880|''''--Spider880]] 20:40, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Ok Sleet? I'm on sleet with hackers going: """""""""""""""""""""""""""""" it annoying!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 01:56, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop I have installed the blue background you requested! --''SITH CUB'' 14:26, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I can't...my stupid "Bell" internet won't load for me! You can meet me another time if you like. Unless you're gonna yell at me like Ben does ALL the time. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 17:27, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Invited Yes! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 15:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Because I'm still thinking... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 19:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Hey It is hard to explain, but subpages can be made if you create an existing article, but add a '/' at the end, and the subpages name. Examples *User:Staffan15/My awards *User:Code1125/Articles I made I am tired of explaining! HE IS REAL! OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO TELL CP THAT THEY FREAKING LIED TO ME! THEN I'LL GET BANNED!! I may quit now BTW because everyone keeps saying he IS NOT REAL! Oh, and because of that, the answer to your question is NO! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop Here is your Sith Cub Signiture! Enjoy, Apologies Spongebobrock09 copied Sharkbate's idea, so I just wanted revenge. Wont happen again - Brute Commander 21:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Lol...That name was a trick! I'm not REALLY Metal! That would be stupid... --Metålmånåger 15:03, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Ummm... TurtleShroom hates chat rooms. He's not going to go on the MMA chat site. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... ''or else]] 19:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! I got a question. Do you play Wizard101, young wizard? if so what is your name on there and type of wizard i am Benjamin Fireheart, Level 9 Ice wizard with a pet brown stone Dragon :P--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 17:00, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Pwnsome Award! CODE YOU PWN OTHERS WITH YOUR SKILLS. HERE IS YOUR AWARD. Image:Pwnsomeaward.png|YOU PWN --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 17:21, 19 April 2009 (UTC) RE MMA Yep I'm at chat now. --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 17:27, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop Order Confirmation Here Mouse Problems Nothing much except my freaking mouse doesn't work so I'm using the tab button to move around. I have to wait another 15 minutes or so to go back to the library where I can use the computer normally. Grrrrr........ --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 17:25, 23 April 2009 (UTC) RE RE Yepperz nice sig. I can't get on chat either lol but 10 more minutes and I can go back to the library. The only reason I'm not there is cuz there all "OK ITS 1PM YOU GOTTA GET OFF WE NEED ALL THE COMPS" and I wanted to scream lol. --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 17:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Tomorrow is Childpengu1's Birthday Party! Hi, im just announcing that TOMORROW'S CHILDPENGU1'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! Will you go? All the party will be recorded, and maybe a Club Penguin character will be there! Here are the Time Zones Chart: :Pacific and Penguin Standard Time -- 2:00 PM :Mountain Time -- 3:00 PM :Central Time -- 4:00 PM :Eastern Time -- 5:00 PM Just check your time zone! SEE YA THERE! --Childpengu1 Talk now! 21:42, 23 April 2009 (UTC) How to make a Poll Topic of your subject Name Name Name Name Name Name Name You can make the Name spots shorter or longer. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 16:54, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Sig Help So...you want a cool sig? Go to edit your sig. Click on the box that says "Custom Signature". CODESTER TALK 2 ME Code TALK 2 ME Now, here is the code (not you) to put in the signature box...in preferences! CODESTER TALK 2 ME OR Code TALK 2 ME Put one of those codes in the Signature box. Remember, click on the "Custom Signature" box in preferences! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 19:26, 26 April 2009 (UTC) SIG TEST --[[User:Code1125|CODESTER TALK 2 THE CODESTER! ]] 19:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Okay I will be there. --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 01:28, 27 April 2009 (UTC) >=0 YOU'RE A HACKER! YOU WERE A FOLLOW BOT WITH UNCLE ARCTIC! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 20:59, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ok Now you know how it feels to be called something you're not! Remember you said I was Sonicpeguin5's friend? Now you know how it feels! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 11:57, 9 May 2009 (UTC) There was a real follow bot. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 12:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) BE SEEN TURN GREEN! Hey Code1125! Come to my Go Green Party! I want that this party will be HUGE! Invite your friends! If you are going, put your penguin name at my guest list here. Thanks, and have a nice day! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 03:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request '''I am running for a role as a Sysop!' You can Click Here to vote for me! Also, please accept the award below to put on your userpage for your vote! Thanks! Childpengu1's Productions invite you! To act in the new movie: '''Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends! Just choose a character, and sign up! If you already have a character, only get prepared, we are going to film on July! Waddle On!!! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:21, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Shark's angry..... Umm, Code, Shark is angry because I promoted you first......But I promoted Shark. --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 14:57, 24 May 2009 (UTC) SPP Invite Here you go! = --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 14:00, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Party! You're invited to my party! *When: June 27th, 2009, 9:00 PST *Where: Ice Palace *What To Bring: WEAR SOMETHING CRAZY File:Yorkpartyinvintation.png|YORKAY WANTS YOU TO COME TO HER PARTAY --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 13:38, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Almania & Dragonia VS. Codus My and Dragon's country are declaring war on your country! Please reply when you get the chance. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 23:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global//music/204.swf --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 23:05, 5 June 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! DON'T QUIT PLEASE! EVERYONE WAS IN A DEEP CONVERSATION SO THEY WEREN'T FOCUSING ON EVERYTHING ELSE! PLZ DONT QUIT!!!!!!!! Oh... <='( PLEASE COME BACK! We are sorry about what happened. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 22:31, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Meeting Can i meet you at Polar Bear, Town, all you need to tell me is your penguin name and write that on my talk.USer:Hahahahahahaha CPW Video Hello, Code1125! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 15:47, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ur Party Sorry to break it to you...but in order for Fano to come to your party, he has to be on your buddy list, you have to chat to him alot, and you have to buy his ebook. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 11:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Meet Plz Can you meet me at Polar Bear, town now ? Hahaha00000Fla-doodles ! Animation! Here is your animation! I worked hard on it, so I hope you like it! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 22:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Hahaha shop Come to the Hahaha shop and buy items. Just sign-up there. Hahaha00000Fla-doodles ! Award Here you go, Code. Take this award. Enjoy! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 20:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) CPWIP The Club Penguin Wiki Improvement Project starts at 10:00 AM on June 21! It ends on July 10, 2009. '''Note: Visit the Iceanator189 shop! Click on this link! User:Iceanator189/Shop CPWIP STARTS TODAY!!!! Hello, Code1125! CWPIP starts today! Start editin' like crazy! --Iceanator189 11:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Razzle-Dazzle Click here! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 15:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) PARTY ITS PARTY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SERVER SHERBET --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC)